Conoci a Justin Bieber!
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Timmy conoce a Justin Bieber ¿se dara cuenta que la vida de una estrella pop mundial no es nada facil? pessimo summary
1. Chapter 1

CONOCI A JUSTIN BIEBER!

Era un día normal en Dimmsdale… despejado por niñas, Trixie no estaba ni nadie que Timmy conociera que fuera mujer, al menos de su edad.

En eso vio un gran cartel en el parque que decía que un tal Justin Bieber iba a dar un concierto en la tarde

-¿Qué te pasa Timmy?

Dijo Cosmo

-nada… solo que la ciudad esta muy relajada sin mujeres

En ese momento se oyeron muchos gritos

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Escuchan?

-Si… ¿el alcalde abra puesto esa cosa que no querían que pusieran?

En eso llega un chico corriendo ya que lo perseguía una turba de chicas

-por favor ayúdame

Dijo el chico asustado, Timmy lo llevo a una tienda de historietas

-¡Wow amigo! ¿Qué les hiciste?

-No tiene mucha importancia… Gracias por todo ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas?

-Timmy Turner… ¿y tu… eres…?

El muchacho se quito la capucha y unas gafas oscuras que llevaba

-Soy

-¡Eres Justin Bieber!

-¡Sshhhh! Por favor no lo digas en voz alta

-¿Qué tiene? No hay chicas aquí

-Si lo se… pero por alguna razón no les caigo bien a muchos hombres

-¿y que? ¡Eres súper famoso!

-Si eso lo se… pero a veces preferiría ser el mismo chico normal de antes

-¿Qué te traes! ¡Cualquier chico daría lo que sea por ser como tu! Eres rico, famoso, las mujeres se mueren por ti… ¡es un paraíso!

-Puede que tengas razón… pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer como Justin Bieber… que me olvido de ser Justin

-¿así como que? Pasártela súper en las fiestas debe quebrarte la espalda!

-Oye no tengo tiempo para fiestas… me divierto mucho YENDO de gira pero son tantos ensayos, conciertos. Entrevistas y otras cosas que me olvido de ser yo

CONTINUARA

CAP2: PLAN


	2. Chapter 2 PLAN

**Cap2: Plan**

-mira que ser un Timmy Turner no es nada fácil… que te repruebe tu maestro, tener una niñera loca que te cuida casi siempre, que las chicas te ignoren y que tus padres sean unos idiotas

-¿y que? Tienes amigos ¿no?

-Si pero no es lo mismo Tu vida es perfecta

-oye Timmy mi vida no es perfecta

-¡Claro que si! Tienes todo lo que quieres

-¡Pero y eso que! ¡Tu no tienes que estar quebrándote la espalada ensayando!

-si pero si al menos no me quiebro bailando me la quiebro tratando de huir de Vicky!... Igual de Tootie pero ella solo esta loca

-Al menos son 2 chicas ¡yo tengo que huir de miles! Y más locas

-¡eso seria genial! Lastima que sea de clase media y sin talento…

Dijo Timmy algo desilusionado por su vida

-Mira Timmy haremos algo

-¿Qué?

-Yo fingiré que soy tu y tu fingirás que eres yo… así sabremos quien tiene una vida mas dura

-Trato hecho pero Solo nosotros lo sabremos

-Trato hecho Timmy… después del concierto esta tarde iré a buscarte

-¿te parece bien que nos veamos aquí?

-Si hasta luego

Justin se salió de la tienda y se fue en eso Cosmo y Wanda reaparecieron

-¿Timmy estas seguro de lo que haces?

-Claro Wanda… quiero que ustedes dos se queden conmigo…

-¡SIII! Iremos de gira

-Así es Cosmo… pero sobre todo le demostrare a Justin que mi vida es un verdadero desastre

CAP3: EMPIEZAN LOS RETOS


	3. Chapter 3 empiezan los retos

En la noche despues del gran concierto Timmy y Justin se quedaron de ver atras de la tienda de comics... 10 minutos despues:

-Y recuerda Timmy-Dijo Justin poniendose la gorra rosa del chico- No menciones nada a nadie de esto okay... no la vayas a regar porque bueno... ¡Imaginate las fans como te pondrian! No te hagas insoportable por la fama da entrevistas a quien te lo pide y recuerda "una sonrisa basta mas que mil palabras"

Pero Timmy estaba bastante ocupado pensando en la fama que no presto atencion a lo que el joven cantante le aconsejo

-No te preocupes ¡Te preocupas mucho! Dime no hay nada mas confiable que Timothy Turner? Dudas de mi?

-No para nada!... Bueno Timmy... dentro de unos dias sabremos quien tiene la vida mas mala

Ambos se parecian mucho realmente... Dicho esto se dieron un apreton de manos y se fueron por direcciones diferentes. Cosmo y Wanda reaparecieron y Wanda hizo un gesto de "eso esta mal" asi que le dijo a su ahijado.

-Timmy espera...-Dijo el hada parandose enfrente de su ahijado- ¡Eso que haz hecho con Justin esta mal! No puedes llegar y ocupar un puesto que no te pertenece eso es falsificacion...

El chico paro su caminata... tomo en cuenta la advertencia de su madrina, pero de inmediato el peliverde dijo

-¡hey Timmy! ¡Ya vamos que quiero comer esas cosas finas!

Timmy sonrio e ignoro la advertencia de su madrina mientras tanto Justin camina hacia la casa de Timmy cuando de pronto

-¡timmy! ¡Timmyyyy!- Dijo una chiquilla de cabello negro que lo abrazaba muy fuerte

-Ay ah hola amm... ¿Jessica?- Dijo el artista tratando de adivinar el nombre de su apresora

-No tontito... Tootie- Dijo la chica abrazando mas fuerte al castaño

-¡Hola Timmy!- Dijo A.J

Chester le miro de arriba a bajo y depronto una mirada amenazante fue dirigida al castaño

-¡que hiciste con Timmy eh alien!

-¿qu...que?

-¡Todos saben que Timmy jamas abrazaria a la hermanita de Vicky!

En ese instante A.J le golpeo en la cabeza y le dijo

-¡Que tonterias dices Chester!¿haz vuelto a ver esas peliculas de aliens?

-¡Si...-dijo Justin tratando de decir algo que diria Timmy-alejate de mi niña tonta y tu Chester mas te vale que... que no me vuelvas a amenazar

A.J se empezo a reir y Timmy empujo a Tootie

-Te estare vijilando...- Dijo Chester apuntandole con el dedo... Justin trago saliva... 5 minutos y empezo a tener dificultades ¿como le estara yendo a Timmy?


End file.
